


The Weight Of Honeyed Words Turned Sour

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Deception, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Infatuation, Lotura - Freeform, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Season/Series 06, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Lotor’s words rang in Allura’s ears. Sweet as honey, now soured.





	The Weight Of Honeyed Words Turned Sour

Allura’s back ached from the aftermath of the battle and the cold hard ground she rested upon. Her eyes were heavy, but refused to droop and let her give into sleep. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Her knees curled up, back jutted out against the emptiness of the air behind her as if to sink against something. Mass. A body.

_”Allura.”_

Lotor’s voice, thick and suave rang in her ears. And in that moment she was back at the Castle of Lions, lying on the soft, silk sheets of her bed. She felt his weight behind her: his warmth, the sturdiness of his chest when her back pressed against him.

_“My Princess.”_

_When was the last time someone had addressed her with such romantic tenderness? Ten thousand years was such a long stretch of time. Gone were the days where suitors competed against each other for her favor. To feel the touch of her hand. Stare into the gleam in her eyes. To be lost in her embrace, her kiss before they were all whisked away from her by war. And now, still young but not as naive and carefree as then, Lotor swept her off her feet. His adoration rivaled that of all who came before him. He rekindled the start of passion, that rose from the smoke of then, to the blazes of now._

_“Your aura shines so bright that they dim the heavens themselves. Has anyone ever told you that?”_

Words once as sweet as honey soured. Allura’s stomach churned with disgust. Her body slid away from nothingness and loosened. 

_“Never, you’re the only one,” Allura whispered with a smile._

He laughed and leaned in. His lips puckered up against the ridge of her ear, trailing up and across her cheek, to settle on the lower line of her Altean marking. The light pressure of his lips made her shudder. 

_”You are so **full** of life and spirit, strong as the life-force of the **universe** itself. I am so **lucky** to have a **goddess** like you by my side._

How could have Allura not picked up on how his words implied darker intentions for the fate of the universe’s existence? How did she not realize that he then had compared her to _quintessence._ The life-force that had driven his parents before him to madness, and that trickled down to poison him from the moment of his birth. That led him on the course of conquest, to swindle and maim innocent Alteans, all for the sake of _power._ It **sickened** Allura to her very core. Her body shook.

_Lotor gripped Allura’s waist. His fingers tapped against the curve._

_“Imagine us, **together.** ”_

_“We are now,” she replied._

_“But together as a **force.** You and I could usher in an era of eternal **peace** for the Galra Empire. Build a **new** and **stronger** Altea to honor its memory. We could conquer the universe with **our love.**_

_His hand snaked around to rest on the flat of her belly._

_“Think of it. Our **children** would be part of the first generation to know life without war,” his stroke lingered. _

_“It’s too early to be thinking children Lotor,” Allura said._

Allura turned over onto her back again. Her body felt tense. She squirmed.

_Allura gazed up at Lotor with a giggle. Her hands reached up and held onto his arms as he sat back onto the empty space of the mattress between her legs. He leaned forward. His hand clutched her thigh._

_”It’s never too early to think about what the future might bring,” Lotor whispered._

_She tilted her head up to kiss him, and as she did, his hand slid up._

She felt the weight of her own hand as the echo of his words amplified in her ears. Her heart pounded. Head spun, and she was lost, _melting_ again.

**”Lotor.”**

A new wave of disgust crept over her. Her hand lay on the ground, weighed by sand and dirt. And as she struggled to peer up through the darkness of the night sky, she wondered again how she could have been so blind.


End file.
